Change
by 1WonderfullyMade1
Summary: Sick and tired of being seen as the lesser team mate Star decided to accept an offer made by Slade. So lets see what happens to our princess on her journey. Evil Starfire
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Star

Weightless

That's the only feeling I had. Weightless. I'm sure the fact that I'm floating above the ocean near the tower contributed to the feeling,but it felt like it was also coming from my heart.

I sighed as I allowed my left hand to drop off my stomach into the water below me. I opened my eyes and stared at the sky above me.

I had taken refuge in the openness of the outdoors after walking into what I assume was an impromptu conversation. I was gliding with my back to the water just high enough to avoid being taken down. A lot to think about.

* * *

" _You can't just get rid of her." Raven shouted. Robin turned his back, arms crossed as he stared out of the window in the living room of Titan Tower._

" _I'm not getting rid of. I'm just saying, we should consider some adjustments. She's not really pulling her own weight." Robin said, finally opening his eyes to stare out into the ocean scene._

" _Dude, 'adjustments'. That's what you call suggesting that we replace Starfire as a Titan. She's family Robin." Beast Boy finally spoke up._

" _I didn't say she wasn't. I'm just saying that we should consider having someone else take her place for now. She's been slacking. We can't have a teammate that isn't putting the same effort that we are into our fights." Robin finally turned and faced the team. Cyborg was sitting on the couch, Raven was standing right in front of Robin and Beast Boy was standing beside her._

 _The room quieted and Starfire stayed on the other side of the door leading into the living room. She had been on a video message with Galfore and was running late for the mandatory meeting when she heard Raven start shouting. She felt her breathing slow down as she listened._

" _Is this an objective point of view, or is it just because she didn't handle Slade the way you think she should have?" Cyborg finally spoke._

 _Starfire flinched, she could feel the tension building up on the other side of the door._

" _She let him get away. She's getting soft. We can't be the titans and excuse behavior like Slades. She should have taken the shot when she had the chance and she didn't. WE NEED A TEAM MEMBER WHO ACTUALLY KNOWS WHAT WE ARE ABOUT."_

 _Starfire felt her heart stop. She felt the wind leave her and she couldn't seem to regain her breath._

' _Anxiety attack.' she thought, as she felt her hands clutch her chest. 'That's what they call these things.' She kneeled down on to the floor and fought to regain composure. She couldn't let them know she heard. She couldn't._

 _She waited. Waited for someone to speak up. To fight back. To say anything. She waited._

" _Does anyone notice who's missing?" Robin's voice said, sounding victorious. "Am I wrong?"_

 _Starfire stood and stared at the door, separating her from her friends. She heard the footsteps on the other side get closer to her. Approach where she stood. As the doors opened she flew up flying horizontal with the ceiling. She watched as Robin walked out into the hallway, disappearing around the corner._

" _He can't do this, we get a vote." Raven said, sounding defeated. "This isn't right."_

" _Don't worry Rae, we're not gonna let this happen." Beast Boy comforted._

* * *

As soon as possible I had escaped the tower and was at a lost of exactly what was the right reaction to all this. So here I was, gliding above the ocean waters, one hand dangling at my side while the other rested on my stomach, I watched the blue and white sky above me shift.

I sighed, where there any real options for me at this point. It was obvious I wasn't suppose to overhear. Should i fight? Argue? Should i be yelling and throwing things? Should I be attacking the tower? Should I fight to remain where I'm obviously not wanted. I sighed again and sat up, still floating above the water.

Get away, I'll get away. Just for a bit. For some space.

I snuck back into the tower and changed out of my TItan clothing and put on blue ripped skinny jeans and an off the shoulder purple shirt. I grabbed my purple crossbody bag, not that much went into it, and also my t-communicator and flew back out. I flew out and landed on the grounds of Jump City across from Titan Tower. I could take tonight to think, to reason. It's not like anyone would really notice I was gone away,

* * *

 **Jump City**

I walked and looked around at the strobe lights changing colors and bodies moving around the floor. I had wandered town for about half an hour before coming stopping at the club that Blackfire had taken us to her first night on earth.

I weaved through the crowd, and took a seat at a lone chair on the left side of the bar. There were a slew of men hanging around the front of it drinking and yelling, loudly, and I didn't exactly feel like getting into a fight tonight. Especially when I was sure Robin had rules about where we could venture off to.

"What can I get you gorgeous?" A voice finally said from behind the counter. I turned from the group of men to be met with sapphire eyes looking at me.

"AH." I felt myself get tongue-tied as the blonde server with the sapphire eyes wearing a navy and baby blue flannel shirt was starting.

He gave a smirk and leaned forward onto his elbows on the counter, "You want me to recommend something?" He asked, giving me more time.

I felt my face redden, not only at how close he had gotten, but also at how he was saving me from my own embarrassment.

"Yes." I stuttered out, "That would be greatly appreciated." His smile widened and he finally stood back up.

I'm sure there was an acceptable time on earth to stop staring at someone, or at least to stare discreetly, but I still hadn't learned to what that time was. So I continued to follow him with my eyes as he moved around behind the counter.

"What's your favorite fruit?" He stopped his movement and turned his head towards me.

"Em, orange." He raised a brow but nodded, before continuing his movement behind the counter.

He must be in his twenties at least. I took him in. He had on a nice navy blue/baby blue flannel shirt, with sleeves that were rolled up to his elbows, over a plain white tea with some khaki colored pants and white vans on. His hair was about shoulder length and shaggy, he had it pulled back into a ponytail.

'Hot' I thought, finally being able to put a picture definition to that word. I watched a woman slip behind him into the bar, and catch me starting.

My gaze caught hers and she smirked. I felt my cheeks reddened again and finally looked down. I listened to her footsteps as she walked around, the hitting of her heels to the ground below her, before finally the footsteps grew fainter.

"Here you go." A tall glass with colors of orange and red swirled was placed before me. "Tell me what you think?'

I looked up from the glass to see him, again, leaning on the counter using his elbows as support.

I looked from him to the drink before grabbing the straw and taking a small sip. While Tamaraneanss were warriors and could typically handle most things, alcohol did not too well in our system. So we typically kept our drinking to a minimum. At least at settings that we were required to be civil.

"This is delicious." I said happily, humming with all the flavors that were contained in the drink. It tasted like a sweet orange flavor.

He smiled and stood up straight. "It's called the 'Alabama Slammer', just don't sip to fast, it's got a lot more punch than you think."

"You're a country boy."I smiled back and kept sipping, it was so sweet I just wanted to finish it then and there and get another. But that would not end very well.

His lip twitched at my comment. "I might be." He responded, leaning back towards me. I was supre my cheeks competed with the redness of the cherries in my drink when he did that.

"So may I ask why someone as pretty as you is just wandering around these parts this late?" I stiffened at his question and watched concern creep into his eyes at my reaction, but he remained where he stood.

"I'm sure you call all women who visit here pretty." I winked. He rolled his eyes before offering his left hand.

"Name's Tristan, and you?"

Not Starfire, not Starfire. "Koriand'r" I blurted out, not having enough time to recall the human name that I had been assigned.

"Koriand'r." He repeated.

"You you, that was correct." Very few people have ever been able to properly pronounce my name. "You may call me Kory if you wish, most choose to call me that instead."

He shook his head, causing a few strands of his dirty blond hair to fall in his face, "Nah, I like Koriand'r."

"And I like Tristan." I offered back, before realizing what I was implying. I looked down at my drink as the weight of my words hit me. These humans and this language would be the death of me.

"So you're running, are you?" He asked, allowing me some so called 'slack' with my slip up.

"No, I wouldn't exercise at this time a night." I answered. "I was simply walking about."

He nodded. "So don't you have people that are gonna be worried about you?'

I shook my head. "I have proven to be a burden on those around me, at this point I do not believe that my disappearance will be much of a disappointment." I looked down to my lap, where I had placed my hands.

"Well this won't do." Tristan placed a finger under my chin and pulled my face upwards. "I can't have sad girls sitting at the bar. GIve me a minute." He gave a soft smile before heading over to more people who had some how joined the bar without my noticing. I watched him interact with the groups, mixing the drinks as he spoke and occasionally throwing a glance in my direction.

I took the time alone to look around the clubs scene. Many tables had the public affection couples who were ignoring that they can very well be seen by the others in the bodies were on the floor, many with eyes closed, and hands swaying above them.

"Have you considered my proposition?" A low, gravelly voice came from behind me.

I continued my people watching. Giving time for the question to linger.

"I…." I drifted off and allowed my brain to work again. To really consider. I couldn't turn back if i said yes. I couldn't back down. There would be know way out of this I'm sure.

"I...accept." I whispered, barely registering my voice on my ears. "But I will have conditions." I add.

I heard no response. I figured he wasn't the type to give any confirmations.

"Hey you ok?" I turned around in my seat to see Tristan standing back at my end of the bar, looking at me with concerned eyes.

I gave a small glance to my side, the seat beside me empty.

"I am not certain." I go back to staring at my empty glass. " But I was promised a game, and for now that's what I want to focus on." I smiled at him, trying to accept that I've just made an agreement that I couldn't back out of. Stunned at the fact that I wasn't anxious, I wasn't scared, I was just….anticipating.

* * *

Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Are you ready?" The earpiece in my ear chirped.

I turned to my left and then my right, taking in the clean air and the night sky from the top of the building.

"How exactly did I end up here again?" I mumbled to myself, looking down at my hands clad in black gloves. I let out a groan, my new uniform was all black now, from the black vans to the black form fitting long sleeved shirt.

I was told that for training, and until everything was established, all black was the only way to operate.

"Are you ready?" The voice repeated, irritation creeping into her voice.

I looked around and found the figure I was looking for. A person that made a regular appearance whenever I was sent out for a job.

Slade.

He stood to my left dressed like a civilian. A few months ago I could have easily passed him on the streets and never known, but now I've come to recognize and feel comfortable with the face showing up.

"So you two going to stand there and just look around or are we actually going to get this done?" The female voice on the earpiece snapped at us.

Without his mask I could see as Slade sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Relax, it's a dry run. She's been doing just fine. It's a quick in and out. Don't mother her Nathalia." Slade finally replied.

Nathalia sighed loudly into the earpiece. "You're the one just throwing her to the wolves. We have to make sure it's an open channel, a lot can go wrong."

Slade gave me a side glance before returning his gaze to the building in front of us. It was a science lab. We had been monitoring the guard rounds and hacking the security system to get our hit tonight. Slade wanted me to start off small, simple breaking and stealing. The mission tonight was to finally go into this heavy security area and obtain a new medication that was being worked on. We had a buyer and I was the retriever, and it was my official first night working all alone.

"...also I'm not mothering her." She countered, "Just being practical."

I giggled, Nathalia always did want to have the last word.

"So are you ready?" Slade asked, turning to face me.

I smiled at the question. 'What a difference a short time can make.'

Flashback

" _AGAIN STARFIRE, YOU LET HIM GO AGAIN." Robin's voice echoed in the empty underground lair that we had almost cornered Slade in._

 _Slade's laugh could still be heard throughout the cave, taunting me it felt like._

" _Man calm down, she was catching Beast-Boy." Cyborg tried to step in for me, for once._

" _Oh yeah the shape shifter. She was trying to rescue the guy who could literally become anything to get out of trouble. That guy." Robin turned away from me and glared down Cyborg. It had changed from a fight to just an ego match at this point._

 _I glanced over at Beast-Boy, who was getting helped by Raven. I couldn't help but smile, those two had come a long way. It's funny, I had always hoped that Robin and I would have made it there first._

" _Robin.." I trail off, I never knew what to say anymore because everything I did say was just an excuse that wasn't good enough. I wasn't good enough._

" _WHAT?" I looked up and met him face-to-face. I felt my anger start coming to the surface. We put up with all of it, with all of him. All his shortcomings and flaws. We made exceptions, yet when it came to us it was the rule book thrown over and over again. There was no mercy extended, no love shown. He didn't have time for our mistakes. Now I understood what it meant to have your 'blood boil'._

 _Even as a warrior people Tamaraneans did not allow anger to control too much of their emotions. Anger among us caused true destruction, hate could feed a power and strength that we did not allow ourselves to slip into. Yet here I was, someone well aware and I felt the anger and hate seep into my powers._

 _I could feel the heat of my starbursts in my hand, burning through the gloves on my hands._

 _I took off, I followed the sounds of the villain that we have been spending all this time chasing around._

 _I burst through the pieces of wall and stone standing between me and the voice I heard._

" _You would be the one to find me here." Slade turned and faced me._

" _I'm ending this chase. I am tired of continuing to pursue you." This was ending today,_

" _Amazing." Slade began to walk to his left, keeping his eyes on me, but moving away from the exit that was located on his right._

" _I shall not be pulled into your games again Slade. It's over this time." I knew what he was doing. Every time we got stuck in a face off he would begin to talk, to attempt to reason with me._

" _A Princess being lead by a little boy with a superiority complex. Just incredible." He started laughing again. "Is this truly all you can see for yourself princess, with all your power, with all the strength you have. You only envision yourself at the command of a little boy with thoughts of grandeur."_

 _I shook my head, I couldn't fall for this. I wouldn't. "Don't try your little games. I won't fall for any of it. We are doing the right thing. We are helping people. WE ARE IN THE RIGHT."_

" _Is that what he's got you thinking?" He had made his way to the other side of the dead end. Now cornered between me and a pure cement wall. "That you're helping. Do you truly see this as a help? His obsession with hunting just me down? With all the others out there? I'm always on the top of the list?"_

" _You're the most dangerous. You pose more of a threat to the citizens of the city." I reasoned._

" _Princess, We've had the conversation before." He smirked. "I could give you what you really want. A purpose, a reason. I wouldn't be holding you back for my own gains, unlike your 'fearless' leader."_

 _I heard the others yelling my name, trying to find a way to get to Slade and I. To 'help' me._

" _My offer only lasts for so long Starfire. I need a decisions made. You know you're deadline."_

" _STAR!" Raven shouted, as they finally got through the wall. I turned back to Slade to see he had somehow escaped….again._

" _Have you just been standing here the whole time?" Robin glanced around before his eyes settled on me. "Waste of time."_

 _END Flashback_

"Show time." I turned to Slade, he nodded and headed off the building.

"Be alert, I'll let you know if anything comes up." Nathalia spoke, before the earpiece began to give static. To prevent ever being tracked, we kept a busy signal on all our devices. Can't track what isn't there.

I sighed before taking a running start off. Time to put all this training to some use.

 **Jump City**

I sighed as I walked into the bar, the dim lights and nosey regulars being a sight for sore eyes. In the past couple of months this place had become home. Whenever we came back to Jump City, I always found myself coming right back here, to the place where I sealed my fate.

I walked to what had become my normal spot and had a seat. I saw the normal bartenders take a glance over, recognize me and smile. Normally I would have blushed at how routine this had become, but at this moment in time I didn't care about the looks.

"Hey, what can I get you today?" A brunette walked up, obviously new to the job.

I raised a brow before giving him a smile. "I'm alright."

He remained stationed where he was, obviously undeterred by statement.

"Dude she's good." A guy behind him shouted. "Trust me." He finished off, going back to the drinks in the back.

"Back off, I'm working." The brunette shouted back, before turning to me again. "You sure I can't get you anything?" He leaned forward, and gave what could be assumed his winning smile.

Before I could get a response out a set of hands settled on his shoulders and squeezed.

"I've got this one man. You're good." I smiled at the familiar voice, happy to finally see the one person I came here for.

"Hey man I was…" He began to shout, trailing off in his sentence once he realized who it was. He looked from Tristan to me to Tristan again. "Right, you got this." He nodded before walking off.

I scoffed and watched him walk away. "Who keeps hiring these guys. That guy totally needs to go."

Tristan chuckled before leaning on the bar. "Yeah I'll be sure to let him know."

Blue and Green looked at one another. Ever since the first night that I met him I continue to come back here. He was my one constant, and in some odd way I began his. I would plan my returns in a pattern, putting us on some odd schedule. He would never ask where I was or what I was doing, and I kept things vague except for the pictures i would send whenever we would text.

It's funny, since I was the one always endangering my life in one way or another, but whenever I came back to town I would inspect him. Make sure he wasn't hurt, that no one had trailed me and hurt him as vengeance.

He would in turn do his own inspection, make sure I was not getting too overwhelmed with my 'tasks', that I was mentally taking time to recharge and maintain my happiness and peace of mind. That I was still 'his Koriand'r'.

"So" He began finally breaking staring contest. "How long to I get to keep you this time?"

I sighed. Our stay in Jump City was always limited, and in all honesty I wasn't sure really how long we ever stayed. It was pretty sporadic, which Tristan did not enjoy. He preferred a little notice before my, as he says, disappearing acts.

My phone chirped. ' _Nathalia - A week, have fun. Also check your trunk'_

"Ah I'm going to be here a week?" I wasn't sure exactly what the right answer was with such an odd text.

"Perfect."

I looked up at him in confusion. "Why?"

Tristan smiled. "I've got a business meeting scheduled out of town, but I've got a free hotel for a week." He explained. "Wanna get out of town with me?"

I squealed and before I could stop myself I flew into him over the bar counter for a hug.

"YES GIRL THANK YOU." A girl behind the bar with a purple and black pixie cut shouted. "He's been mopping since you left." She continued.

I backed my head back to be face to face with Tristan. He rolled his eyes.I glanced around, taking in the scene. I flew...in jump city…

"If you have that much time to observe that means you're not working hard enough Beverly."

"Whatever kettle." Beverly quipped back.

The crowd laughed. I was still sitting on my legs on top of the counter, my arms wrapped around Tristan's neck. Once I noticed the typical people I relaxed.

"You hungry?"

I smiled as he moved me off the counter to stand near him. "Always."


End file.
